100 Themes Challenge
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: 100 oneshots of slash and friendship. 51: Troubling Thoughts - Gary tries to convince himself that he doesn't like Stan, but Stan's not making it very easy for him.
1. Introduction

Hey guys, I decided to do a little 100 Themes Challenge for when I have writers block on my stories. It's from deviantART, ~darknessversuslight to be exact. Let's see how many long years this takes me, and if I even finish it. I'll try to do it in order but I doubt it'll end up that way. X3 Each one will be about different characters, sometimes a couple, sometimes just friendship, sometimes neither. Some will be really short, like this one, and some will be long.

**1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship.  
**2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

A gust of cold wind hit five-year-old Craig as he sat in the center of the living room with his teddy bear, various action figures, and a rather tortured looking doll with hair missing that had once belonged to his baby sister laid out in front of him. He shivered lightly and looked towards the door with a glare and a rude hand gesture that a five-year-old surely had no business performing. His mother stood in front of it, and he could just see a woman with dark hair standing on the other side. As Mrs. Tucker moved aside to allow the woman in from the cold, he realised that a small boy with shy eyes had a hold of her hand.

"This is my son, Craig," said his mother fondly, motioning towards him as she closed the door behind them. "Craig, sweetie, this is Mrs. Donovan and her son, Clyde. They've just moved in down the street and I invited them over for dinner to welcome them. You pay nicely with Clyde while I finish up, alright?"

Craig said nothing, simply stared at them boredly. His mother retreaded towards the kitchen, beckoning for Mrs. Donovan to follow. She did, but not before prying Clyde's hand from hers, kissing him on the head, and saying softly, "Say hello."

And then they were alone. Craig, slightly angry at having his play intruded by a random boy who looked like a right pussy, and Clyde, terribly nervous and intimidated. After a moment, Craig decide the boy wasn't going to do anything, and resumed his game. The ugly giantess and the great bear face off in the city, destroying it's buildings, and the only ones who can stop them are the brave-

"U-um..."

Craig looked up angrily and promptly flashing his middle finger at him. Clyde made an "ah" sound, and looked as if he might cry. Craig's expression softened slightly and he almost regretted the gesture. Almost. He looked at the boy expectantly, silently urging him to continue what he was saying. He seemed to finally take the hint and opened his mouth a tiny but and a single word escaped it.

"H-hi."

-----

Yay, I made Clyde a shy little cry baby~ X3 It makes sense if you think about it, he cries more than most characters. I had fun writing this one, I think it's cute... anyway, thanks for reading, guys~!


	2. Complicated

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship  
**2. Complicated - Love Octagon  
**3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

My name is Stan Marsh and technically, I'm dating one of my best friends, Kenny McCormick. Only, as it is, it's really only the sex. We might act like a couple at school and stuff, but it's only show. When we're alone it's only sex. When we talk it's just like friends. And I guess that's okay with me, because, I sort of like another friend of mine. My best friend, Kyle Broflovski.

Except, I'm pretty sure he's not interested. At all. Mostly because he's fucking Craig Tucker. During school. In the bathrooms and janitor's closets and stuff. Whenever I see them together, Craig has this stupid evil grin on his face and Kyle's blushing a lot. No ones caught them yet, which is probably a really good thing since Craig is dating Tweek Tweak, who happens to be a spazzing crybaby. It's sort of sad because if he ever found out, he probably wouldn't have the nerve to break up with Craig, and Craig's enough of a jerk that he wouldn't even stop. I am pretty disappointed in Kyle for going along with it, though.

And even without that, he's... well, he hasn't admitted it or anything, but Kenny and I are pretty sure he's got something going on with Cartman. He's another one of our friends. We all hate him but we've stuck with him since preschool, so I guess he's still considered our friend. Anyway, Kyle's been over at his house a lot. He never used to go over there by himself, and when we ask him, he always makes up excuses.

And that's really annoying for two major reason. One, Cartman is a complete asshole, and two, it's upsetting Butters. And as of lately, when Butters Stotch is upset, he goes to Kenny. _My_ Kenny. Alright, so I do still like him. And Butters hangs off of him like a little... annoying thing! I mean, I like him alright as a friend, but he's supposed to like Cartman for some unkown reason. And therefor he has no right to hang off someone else's boyfriend. The worst part is that Kenny let's him do it. And right in front of me, too.

Oh, yeah, and Kenny, being a poor sex addict, is pretty pone to prositution. We've always told him we didn't want him to get involved in that and he agreed that he wouldn't, especially since we started dating, but I'm not sure he's sticking to that promiss. He's getting money _somewhere_, and I don't know of any proper job, so I'm sort of forced to think it's that. And while the cheating part of that upsets me, it's really more that he thinks he needs to. I'd give him moeny if he really needed it. I know Kyle would, too. Our families like him well enough to, so if he really needed help, we'd give it to him. I know he probably doesn't want to feel like a charity case, but still.

And to top this all off, my ex girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger, is practically stalking me. And it's really, really scary. Really. She just like, refuses to accept that I'm gay and that I don't like her anymore.

So, to sum it all up. I like Kyle who might be fucking Cartman, and is fucking Craig who is dating Tweek, and since Butters likes Cartman, he's upset about it and came running to Kenny who is _my_ boyfriend and who might be a prostitute, and Wendy is stalking me. Basically, it's complicated.

-----

:D It's a luuuuuuuuuurve octagon~! Between Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, and Wendy. And I guess it's a nonagon if you count the horny old men who may potentially be tainting Kenny's pecious ass. I finished the second one, yay~ X3 I'm gunna try to do one of these a day, which I will soon fail miserabley at, but oh well! :D

Oh, and FUN FACT~! O: Stan ish the uke in the Stenny relationship. WOOOOO! I love uke!stan. :D

Thanks for reading!


	3. Making History

Well I had this ready yesterday but NOOOO. Login stuff was down ALL FUCKING DAY. Hopefully having two on the first day cancels out missing a day...

-----

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship  
2. Complicated - Love Octagon**  
3. Making History - Cartman/Craig Friendship  
**4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

Eric Cartman did _not_ want to do a history report, and he especially didn't want to do one with Craig as a partner. After all, he hated Craig. Craig was his natural enemy. A complete and utter asshole. Yes, he was the _worst_ person Eric could have been partnered with, mainly because Craig didn't care about his grade. Because of this, Eric could sit around and do nothing while he did all the work.

It was with great reluctance that Eric let Craig into his house to begin working. His mother was out doing things he would rather not think about, and the house was realatively silent as they sat down on the couch with Eric's laptop and their books on the table. They just sat there for a moment and Eric glared over at Craig who didn't seem like he was going to do anything at all. Even if he didn't really care either, he couldn't afford to fail this assignment. His grade was low enough as it was, and he had to pass.

"So who are we gonna do it on?" he asked finally. They were supposed to choose a historical figure from their books and write a three page biography on them.

Craig merely shrugged, looking bored, and continued to stare straight ahead at the blank tv screen. Eric growled. This bastard was going to be no help at all.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" said Craig suddenly after a few moments had passed. "He's probably not gonna even read them. He'll check the length and the first and last paragraphs only."

Eric blinked. He was probably right. Their teacher had no such patience as to read twelve or so three paged history papers all the way through. And suddenly a mischievious grin crossed his face. He knew exactly what to do.

"So basically," he began, opening his book to a random page and picking out the first name he saw. "We can just make... Christopher Columbus sound all amazing and shit in the intro and conclution, and make up a buncha shit about him in the middle."

Craig blinked, seeming to consider the idea with interest. Then a similar grin crossed his face and he looked at Eric. "He'll never even notice."

"Right!" said Eric excitedly, pulling his laptop up unto his lap and opening a blank word document. "So... I'm thinking Christopher was a famouse dentist who discovered teeth lice and also how to destoy them."

Craig laughed. "Yes, I think that's right. But don't forget about his annorexic daughter who had a habbit of killing off her baby siblings whenever they popped out of her whore mother."

Eric flinched a bit, but laughed regardless. "But of course we can't forget his greatest achievement of conquering Montana and enslaving all the citizens to be his many sex slaves."

And they continued eagerly the rest of the afternoon, laughing and coming up with abserd circumstances that Cristopher Columbus endured. And once they had finished, Craig turned to Eric with a grin and said, "I think we should write all the history text books from now on."

And Eric agreed.

-----

Ewwwwwwwwwwww, I hate this one! :P Oh well. They're making history, get it?! -shot- X3 I think Cartman and Craig would get along really well if they were doing something like this. Meh... I really hate it... oh well!


	4. Cold Embrace

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship  
2. Complicated - Love Octagon  
3. Making History - Cartman/Craig Friendship  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
**63. Cold Embrace - Cartman/Kyle Slash  
**64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

"It's about time, dude, Stan and Kenny went ahead," said Kyle angrily as he turned to face the bulk walking out of the school. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold and his breath could be seen easily in the air. Waiting outside alone for the boy he hated most had been an unpleasant experience and had put him a fairly bad mood. "Where's my book?"

"It's right here, keep your Jew pants on," sneered Cartman as he came down the steps, his face equally as red, though he had been inside. He shoved the heavy English text book at Kyle and walked on past him. Kyle made an "oof" sound as the book made contact with his stomach and he scowled as he placed it in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, jogging to catch up with Cartman. A violent cough came from him and Kyle raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with a voice of more digust than concern. "You've been coughing and shit all day. If you're sick then stay away from me."

"I'm not sick, damn it," barked Cartman, turning to glare at Kyle. "It was just a regular cough."

Kyle said nothing else, looking straight forward and barely noticing when Cartman turned down the road to his house. He would not be joining the other three at tonights sleepover, for reasons he had failed to specify, and Kyle was perfectly content, if not overjoyed, at that fact. He wished not at all to see any more of the morbid obesity that day, but the sound of a particularly loud fit of coughing drew his eyes after him. He had bent over and was caughing furiously into his glove a ways down the street. Kyle stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do but horribley consious of the cold taking hold of his body. He was about to turn back and continue walking when he saw Cartman fall to his knees. Something wasn't right. An expression of concern passed over his face and on a single impulse he ran towards him.

"Cartman!" he called as he approached and the retching noises got even louder. "Cartman, are you okay?"

He crouched down next to him and touched his shoulder. He was on his hands and knees and Kyle realised with horror that the snow beneath him was a dark red and more spatters of blood were being hacked from Cartman's mouth.

"Dude, Cartman!" he cried, feeling his voice crack a tiny bit and hearing the fear laced through it. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," he huffed in response, wiping the blood from his mouth and shrugging Kyle off. "I'm fine, you stupid Jew, get off of me!"

He tried to stand but found himself incapable of doing so without laching onto Kyle's own shoulder for support. Kyle's arms sprung forward to keep him up, his eyes big, and he coughed again, though no blood came out.

"Dude, this is serious!" he choked out while Cartman panted and swayed a bit. "You need to go to the hospital or something!"

"No, I'm fine!" insisted Cartman, trying to abandon Kyle and walked on, but once again found it impossible.

"Cartman, please!" fought back Kyle. "You're scaring me, you need to see a doctor!"

He was silent for a bit and seemed to be considering the statement. Then he mumbled something Kyle couldn't understand.

"What?" he asked urgently.

"Cold, you asshole, just take me home, I can't fucking stand!"

Kyle seemed surprised, but gulped and nodded. However when he'd fixed his arm around him and took a step, he collapsed again, coughing violently. Kyle fell down beside him and lached onto his side, hugging him tightly. This seemed to shock Cartman out of him coughing and he stared down at him with a blank expression. "What are you doing?"

"Body heart, fatass, I'll call someone to come pick you up, but if you can't walk at least keep warm."

-----

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm rushing, I'm rushing! Only three more minutes! AHHHHHHHHH! I have to get this in today! D:


	5. Running Away

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship  
2. Complicated - Love Octagon  
3. Making History - Cartman/Craig Friendship  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
**13. Running Away - Bunny Slash  
**14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged - Cartman/Kyle Friendship  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

Butters was always taught that you love your parents no matter what. They created you and you _had_ to love them. But as he lay in bed, tears running down his face, his door locked from the outside, he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He _hated_ his parents.

He never did anything wrong. He got good grades. He went to church. He stayed away from drugs and alcohol and sex. He didn't curse. He helped people. He was a good kid. He knew he was. He'd been told so by someone important. And that person wouldn't lie to him, no way. He knew he wouldn't.

But even though he was always good, his parents always, always seemed to find something wrong. And he always got grounded. Cut off from everything. All the kids at school, even if most of them didn't like him. All the towns people. All of the few fun things there were to do. Everything. But most of all, he was cut off from Kenny.

Kenny always told him not to worry and that things could be worse. He told him he was a good kid and his parents had to see it eventually. He told him it was okay and that he'd see him at school and they could hang out when he got ungrounded. And Butters always believed him and got through it. But this time was different. This time things couldn't get any worse. His parents would never see him how he really was. It wasn't okay. He wouldn't see Kenny at school. He wouldn't be able to hang out with him when he got ungrounded. Butters wouldn't be able to see Kenny at all. Because Butters' one real flaw, the thing that pushed his parents over the edge every time it cropped up in his life, was that he was gay.

They'd suspected before, when he was in elementary school, but it had been a misunderstanding and Butters hadn't understood it even afterwards. This time... this time it had been obvious. He'd known what he was doing and he'd been doing it willingly, and his parents had known that. And to them, making out with Kenny McCormick, a _guy_, qualified him for more than just gay camp. No, this time he'd be sent to an all girls boarding school. And he was not looking forward to it. He was shut up in his room, even from school, until a car would come to pick him up.

A sudden tap on his window made him look up. He stared at the curtained pane blankly. After another moment another tap came. He sniffed and slid off his bed, wearing only the powder blue shirt to his pajamas, which was a bit too large on him, and a pair of pink Hello Kitty underwear. He wandered over to the window and pulled the curtains aside just as another pebble hit it. He gave a tiny gasp and looked out. There stood Kenny, baring a handful of pebbles and a bright smile when he saw Butters. Momentary happiness swelled up inside him, only to be replaced with worry. This would make his parents awful sore. He shook his head and decide that he didn't care. He pushed open the window and leaned out, beaming down at Kenny with a shower of desperate tears. Kenny grinned at him.

"What's up, Buttercup?"

Butters sniffed and gave him a small smile. "Kenny, I can't see you anymore," he said. "My parents will..."

"They'll what?" snapped Kenny. "Send you to an all girl dogs doarding school? Like hell I'm letting my Buttery live out the rest of his high school life with a bunch of bitches."

Butters sniffed again and blinked. Kenny knew... how did he know? He hadn't been given a chance to tell him or anyone for that matter. "How did-"

"Not important, right now, boo," interrupted Kenny. "You got a rope ladder for fire emergencies?"

Butters sniffed once more, rubbing tears out of his eyes, and nodded.

"Then I'm stealing you," concluded Kenny. "Run away with me."

Butters started. He couldn't. He absolutely couldn't. His parents would be so mad. There's no way they'd be able to pull it off. What about school? They had to graduate. What about money? He didn't have any and Kenny only had a little from his part time job, but if they were really running away he wouldn't have that any more. Where would they go? The town had had too much influence over the world for the story of two missing teens from there to go unheard. The whole idea was crazy, absolutely crazy. But at the same time, it was really... romantic. Risking everything just to be together. Just thinking about it sent excited butterflies through his tummy.

And suddenly he felt himself nod and rush back into his room, pulling open his closet and shoveling his clothes out of it. He didn't know why he was agreeing so easily or why he hadn't even expressed any of his concerns, but it seemed his body had already decided on it. He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and his coat, shoving his boots on his feet, and threw a big stuffed with clothes down to Kenny, who caught it with an expression of pure joy. A goofy grin that immediately erased all the doubt from Butters' head. They would be okay. They definitely would be.

He retrieved the rope ladder from under his bedside table and carefully attached it to his window sill and let it fall out. He stared down to the ground a gulped. It was really high. The ladder didn't quite reach the ground, either. Kenny seemed to sense his fear and sent up a reassuring call.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," he said. "I'll catch you if you fall. I won't let you get hurt."

And Butters believed him. He shakily climbed over the edge of his window and latched onto the ladder. He slowly began to descend it. A sudden gust of wind sent it swaying and he let out a terrified squeak, feeling more tears coming that seemed to freeze instantly in the coldness.

"It's okay, Butters, I'm here! I won't let you fall!"

Butters sniffed and began to climb again. The ladder stopped about five feet from the ground and Butters stared down warily. Kenny was standing right there, his head about level with his knees. Butters smiled at him and jumped into the open arms. They hugged each other tightly and Butters received a short, passionate kiss before being placed on the ground. He picked up his Hello Kitty backpack and pulled it on, for the first time noticing Kenny's. Kenny took his hand, said, "Come on," and guided him as the ran down the street.

-----

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee~! X3 I like this one... Bunny is really fun to write! O: I never realised it with just the subtle hints in my other stories... hm.

So much for writing them in order, huh? X3 And one a day? That failed pretty fast. And after I rushed and uploaded the last one at like... 11:59 so it'd be in that day. OH WELL.

How'm I doin', Newey? Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for always reviewing, lovey cakes, it makes me happy. X3


	6. Midnight

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship   
2. Complicated - Love Octagon   
3. Making History - Cartman/Craig Friendship   
4. Rivalry   
5. Unbreakable   
6. Obsession   
7. Eternity   
8. Gateway   
9. Death   
10. Opportunities   
11. 33%   
12. Dead Wrong   
13. Running Away - Bunny Slash   
14. Judgement   
15. Seeking Solace   
16. Excuses   
17. Vengeance   
18. Love   
19. Tears   
20. My Inspiration   
21. Never Again   
22. Online   
23. Failure   
24. Rebirth   
25. Breaking Away   
26. Forever and a day   
27. Lost and Found   
28. Light   
29. Dark   
30. Faith   
31. Colours  
32. Exploration   
33. Seeing Red   
34. Shades of Grey   
35. Forgotten   
36. Dreamer   
37. Mist   
38. Burning   
39. Out of Time   
40. Knowing How   
41. Fork in the road   
42. Start   
43. Nature's Fury   
44. At Peace   
45. Heart Song   
46. Reflection   
47. Perfection   
48. Everyday Magic   
49. Umbrella   
50. Party   
51. Troubling Thoughts   
52. Stirring of the Wind   
53. Future   
54. Health and Healing   
55. Separation   
56. Everything For You   
57. Slow Down   
58. Heartfelt Apology   
59. Challenged   
60. Exhaustion   
61. Accuracy   
62. Irregular Orbit   
63. Cold Embrace - Cartman/Kyle Friendship   
64. Frost   
65. A Moment in Time   
66. Dangerous Territory   
67. Boundaries   
68. Unsettling Revelations   
69. Shattered   
70. Bitter Silence   
71. The True You   
72. Pretence   
73. Patience   
74. Midnight - Stenny Friendy Slashy Stuff  
75. Shadows   
76. Summer Haze   
77. Memories   
78. Change in the Weather   
79. Illogical   
80. Only Human   
81. A Place to Belong   
82. Advantage   
83. Breakfast   
84. Echoes   
85. Falling   
86. Picking up the Pieces   
87. Gunshot   
88. Possession   
89. Twilight   
90. Nowhere and Nothing   
91. Answers   
92. Innocence   
93. Simplicity   
94. Reality   
95. Acceptance   
96. Lesson   
97. Enthusiasm   
98. Game   
99. Friendship   
100. Endings

-----

"Stan?"

He looked up and stared through the rain and slowly made out the orange figure in front of him. He tried to smile, but found he couldn't, so he looked back down instead. His clothes were soaked through so the wet curb he sat on didn't bother him, and his dark hair had long since been stuck to his face, so he made no attempt to remove it.

He felt his companion sit down next to him and stare straight out into the street. The drops falling from the sky glistened in the street lights, and a few flakes of snow were mixed within them. Stan snuck a look at him and found that he immediately met his blue eyes, subtly more pale than his own, yet much more bright at the same time. He turned away.

"Kyle's freaking out," he said simply, "since he can't find you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for a party," sighed Stan. "What about you? You left, too, didn't you?"

"Looking for you," Kenny told him. "Actually, I'm pretty tired. Don't let me fall asleep, kay? I'll die out here in this weather."

"Yeah..." agreed Stan quietly. A few minutes passed and they heard an eruption of cheers from a house near by.

"Happy New Year, Stan," said Kenny.

"Yeah. Happy New Year," said Stan.

"So why are you crying?"

Stan shook his head. "It's not important. We should go back."

They stood up and as they began wandering back to Kyle's house, the rain stopped.

"Rainbow," said Kenny quietly.

"Huh?" said Stan, instinctively looking up with only seeing the dark night sky. "There aren't any rainbow at night, Ken."

"I can see it," said Kenny quietly. "All the time. It's always above you."

Stan stopped and stared at him curiously, but he only continued walking. And they slowly walked back to the house.

-----

Mehhhhhhhhhhhhh. Sort of a bit of a song!fic of Rainbow Veins by Owl City because I've been obsessed with it lately. I feel like a creeper for writing this, and I don't know why... hmm... whatever. My virginity is at stake and you guys should be CONCERNED. O-O Yeah...

Thanks for reading~! I USED SPELLCHECK, BE PROUD! O3O


	7. Troubling Thoughts

1. Introduction - Craig/Clyde Friendship  
2. Complicated - Love Octagon  
3. Making History - Craig/Cartman Friendship  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away - Bunny Slash  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
**51. Troubling Thoughts - Gary/Stan Slash**  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace - Cartman/Kyle Friendship  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight - Stenny Friendy Slashy Stuff  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

-----

It wasn't that Gary really liked Stan _that_ way. It was just that he was really, _really_ pretty. His eyes were this captivating deep blue that you couldn't look away from once they had yours in their gaze. His black hair was abnormally soft and somehow just made him eyes pop all that much more. His skin was perfect, not a single blemish or red spot, and the way his face looked when he smiled... it was enough to make Gary melt. He was slim, but had a signifigant layer of muscle that kept him top of the football team. And his voice. God, Stan's _voice_. He'd always liked listening to him talk, but it wasn't until he heard him sing that he realised how incredibly beautiful his voice was. It was like an angel... a really pretty angel who happened to curse a lot and have sex and drink.

Gary prefered to think of this as a natural appriciation of Stan's obvious beauty, rather than being attracted to him. Because Gary was mormon and mormons couldn't be attracted to other guys, because that made them gay. And mormons couldn't be gay. So Gary couldn't be attracted to Stan because that would make him gay, and he couldn't be gay.

Yes, the way he thought of Stan was purely friendly. The way he stared at him during class while he lazily passed notes with Kenny McCormick. The way he took every chance he had for non-akward physical contact with him. The way he frequently invited him to hang out, just the two of them. The way he liked to watch his lips when he talked. This was all completely, totally, in a friendly way.

And that was all fine and dandy except that Stan didn't seem to understand it. Every time he caught him staring at him he would smile in a knowing, almost flirtatious way and wave at him. He always accepted the physical contact and often returned it. If he ever couldn't hang out he would invite him along for whatever he was doing instead. He would make mocking kissy faces at him if he ever found his lips were being watched.

And then there were just the extensive flirting. The occational, spontaneous, "Gary, you're so cute." The gentle way he pushed his hair out of his face if it fell. How he went along daringly with Cartman's accusations of their gayness for each other, until the fat boy stopped them all together since it didn't bother him. How he insisted on sleeping in the bed with Gary, or Gary with him, whenever they had a sleepover.

But the truth was that all of this made Gary happy. He liked being flirted with by Stan. It was exciting, fun even. But even if he did like him, which he didn't, because he couldn't, he would never have admitted it. He would have contented to stay friends. Stan, however, seemed to want to make this difficult for him. Because one thursday, the day before their junior year homecoming, he asked him something he had difficulting answering.

-----

So, like, I watched Latter Days yesterday (which is AMAZING, by the way) and I was like, "MORMONS!" So I rewatched All About The Mormons? and was like, "GARY!" So I tried to look for some Gary/Stan fanart and fanfics and had GREAT DIFFICULTY. I think I found like, seven arts and five fics. Gary's not even on the name list for FF! Oh, sure, they'll put Bradley and Thomas on there, no problem, but NO. NO GARY. So I was like, "I'm gunna write some Gary/Stan!" And I found a way to put it slightly into one of my other fics, not telling wich, but not for a while, and my obsesion with it is NAO, so then I remembered that I was doing this thing and was like, "OH. I forgot about that." So I wrote this. It kind of sort of makes me happy. :D


End file.
